RWBY: Chronicles Of Subject 13
by RandomGuyNumber1
Summary: Connor a man who feels like he is being treated like a weapon escapes an Atlas laboratory and seeks revenge on those who tried to make him a weapon follow Connor as he struggles with the life of violence he will encounter the loss of friends, grimm, and sacrifices Story is told in four acts currently act 2 also paring in Act 1 is Cinder and Act 2 is Neo Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Chronicles of Subject 13 this is not my first RWBY but I did delete my previous story and I am hoping this one goes better and please give feedback any criticism is welcomed even if it is bad I will do my best to fix it anyways enjoy

Character description:

Name: Connor Sparrow

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Short black hair

Age: 18

Height: 5'8

Other: Black 13 on left arm

Appearance Navy blue trench coat with a white hood attached and a black t-shirt with black pants and black boots and finally a black face mask that he pulls up from his neck to nose

(If you want a better picture/description look at Shay from Assassins creed rouge Assassins outfit and use the mask from watch dogs)

Weapons:

All Black Lever Action Rifle with iron sights but have a red dot in the middle of the sight

A sword and a knife with a belt of throwing knives

Semblance: Berserker Rage (Explained in chapter 1)

On with the story

Chapter 1: Prison break

Here I am subject 13 sitting here in a Atlas cell the other test subjects see themselves as the next elite soldiers the way I see it is they want to use us as weapons. I'm not normal I have a semblance that I can barely control called berserker rage I glow blue line across my faces and my eyes glow blue every time I activate it I go on a rampage and destroy everything in my path. You may wonder how did I end up here? Simple my father the head scientist once he found out about my ability he left mom and threw me here when I was eleven it's been seven years here and tonight I escape.

entered the room "Hello subject 13 how are those exercises going?" he asked "Fine." I replied "Okay well now is the time for your shot that may help control the semblance." he said put the needle on the table and I went for it i then kicked him into the wall and put the syringe in his neck and injected the shot in him after a few seconds he stopped struggling I grabbed his keycard and tucked it into my white prison suit and left out the door

Down the corridor there was an Atlas soldier I snapped his neck and grabbed his rifle and knife okay Connor use the knife for now and only use the rifle in an emergency I thought to myself I used the doctors card to unlock a security door and proceeded towards the garage I came across two guards I stabbed one in the neck and then broke the other ones neck before he knew what was happening.

Unfortunately a group of guards came back from patrol and saw me I raised the rifle and fired off 10 rounds killing the guards then the alarm rang "Attention all troops subject 13 has escaped use force if necessary but try and take him alive!" the PA said shit that was Ironwood alright plan B steal a bullhead and fly out of here I ran to the hanger where my path was blocked by four atlas guards I kicked the first guard and the punched the second and reached for his pistol and shot the remaining two and finished the second guard off with my knife

I entered the hangar and was followed by multiple guards I aimed my rifle and sprayed the automatic at them and got to the pilot seat and flew out of the hangar I thought I was finally free when suddenly I heard a beeping noise I looked out the back to see a missile "OH SHIT!" I yelled the bullhead was hit and suddenly was falling down I smashed hard into the ground and looked at my chest I was cut a bit but other then that I was okay I got out and looked at the sky and saw bullheads I dropped the rifle and kept the knife I ran into the woods seeing spotlights flying around suddenly I heard a noise and realized I was not alone

I expected grimm but what I got was a team of hunters the team leader seemed about my size (A/N He is wearing what is about to be Connor's outfit) followed by his team (Use your imagination whatever you want them to look like) he held an axe "Well looks like we have an escaped prisoner." the leader said "Something like that." I said with a devilish grin my aura flared and I activated my semblance

I broke the leaders neck by hopping over him and twisting it and threw his axe into one of his friends heads I grabbed the rifle he dropped which was a combo with a sword and shot the other in the head the final one tried to run only for me to throw the rifle/sword combo in his back killing him I looked at the leader and stole his clothes "Hmm perfect fit it's sad you hunters always carry mixed weapons." I said to myself I always preferred normal weapons.I pulled up the mask and walked away.

Three days passed since that night and that was three days of hunting down scientist only with a knife I've killed six of them but I need to find my father he has all the files on me and eventually I will get Ironwood but for that to happen I need to head to Vale for the Vytal festival

thats where he's going along with my father both of them must be stopped I grabbed my bags and checked out of the inn I was staying at and put on my mask as I left to the dust planes. I boarded the dust plane to Vale taking off my mask and took a seat next to a man in a business suit "Hello." he said "Hello" I replied "I'm heading to Vale for a business trip you?" he asked "Something similar." I replied "Oh visiting for the tournament?" he asked "Yeah." I replied with a smile I put on headphones and listen to music the rest of the way.

Eventually I arrived in Vale I stepped off with my bags and still had my knife I walked down the dark street it was about eight o'clock at night here and I was trying find an inn suddenly White fang members surrounded me I reached for my knife when all of a sudden I was hit by a cane and had handcuffs on my hands and a bag over my head. Fucking great was all I could think of as I was thrown in a car.

The car came to a stop and I was at what smelled like the docs and lured into a warehouse at gunpoint I was tied down to a chair and heard nothing but a males voice "Cinder we got him." the man said Perfect was all I heard from the other end of the phone


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So now on chapter 2 but I would like to get one thing out that being when 21 chapters this is done and a new book/story will continue with another 21 chapters I have 4 books planned out for now but may add more books but the story 20 chapters plus a epilogue to the end of the story I will post a list of titles at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 2: Partners

"So are waiting for your boss." I asked the man "Just keep your mouth shut if it were up to me you would be shot dead" the man said "Really Roman?" said a female I looked past the man and saw a woman in a red dress followed by a guy with Grey Hair and a girl with green hair "You must be Cinder" I said "Thats right " Cinder replied "So you know me but what do you want from me?" I asked "Yeah what is so special about this kid?" asked Roman "Well Roman he apparently escaped from Atlas alive with no help and I think that is useful." Cinder said "Someone did there homework." I said with a smile "Cinder sorry for interrupting but he seems like the type to be hard to convince to work with us." the grey haired guy said "Are you against Atlas?" I asked "Yes." Cinder answered

"Alright I'm in" I said "Really that easy?" asked the green haired girl "As long as I get the chance to see Atlas fall and Ironwood's throat at the end of my blade I will do whatever it takes to succeed." I said "Good." Cinder said "Mercury and Emerald he is with you two until we go to Beacon." Cinder said walking away and I must say nice ass I thought to myself Emerald came up and cut me loose "Welcome to the team." she said "Thanks" I replied "We have some weapons for you to choose from over here" said Mercury pointing towards a table

I approached the table to see a grenade launcher axe combo a rifle and a sword I picked up the lever action rifle and looked through the Iron sight only to see a red dot was in between the two rings on the rifle a red dot I thought to myself I picked up the sword (Similar to Jaune's Sword but with a black handle) I put the sword in its black sheath and attached it to my waist I grabbed the rifles black holster and put it on my back with the barrel point to the left side of me at the ground and the stock pointed towards the sky. I also noticed a belt of throwing knives and put them around my waist and met Mercury and Emerald at the warehouse doors "Oh a man of the classics." Emerald said "Never could stand mixed weapons I just found them strange." I replied "Well Cinder said the rifle only fires ten rounds until you reload." Mercury said "Thanks for the tip." I said as the three of us left the warehouse.

Two months passed with me hanging around with Mercury and Emerald and working for Cinder I was leaning against the wall with Mercury waiting for Emerald I had my hood and mask down Emerald turned the corner "I knew you were lost." Mercury said "Mercury I will seriously pay you to shut up." Emerald said from there I spaced out I have lost a lot of ground on my father and Ironwood I need to find sometime and track them down "Connor. Connor!" I heard Mercury say "Let's go." he said we walked off to Tuckson's bookshop

We walked inside and I looked at books as Emerald started to ask questions "Oh what about Third Crusade?" Emerald asked I pulled up my mask and hood as Mercury walked towards the lights "Umm.. we don't carry that" "And what's the slogan?" Emerald asked "Tucksons book trade home to every book under the sun." Tuckson said "Except the Third Crusade." Mercury said "It's just a catchphrase." Tuckson replied "It's false advertising!" I said finally speaking up "You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep Tuckson." Emerald said "I hear you moving to Vacuo." she added "Your brothers in the white fang wouldn't be happy to hear that and neither are we." I added walking over as Mercury dimmed the lights "You know who we are don't you?" Emerald asked "Yes" Tuckson said "Are you going to fight back?" Emerald asked "YES!" Tuckson yelled readying his claws he swung at Emerald and missed her

He looked up to see the barrel of my rifle I fired a bullet into his head and what was left of his head splattered on the walls Mercury grabbed a comic book and we left "What's with that?" I asked "I like the pictures." he replied. Nightfall came and we were heading back to the warehouse I met them two months ago "I'm going upstairs to rest on the couch."I told Mercury and Emerald I walked up the stairs and I ended up finding Cinder "Oh hey Cinder" I said "Hello Connor." she replied "Emerald and Mercury are downstairs with Roman." I said "Good we are going to Beacon so get ready and follow me." she replied I walked out to an elevator with Cinder "If it were up too me I would take you and your street rat friend and-" "Do what Roman?" Cinder asked someones in trouble I thought to myself

"I'd uhh.. not kill them?" Roman replied "Cinder!" Emerald said Me and Cinder approached the three of them "I thought I made it clear to eliminate the would be runaway." Cinder said "I was going to." Roman said "Sure says a ticket out of Vacuo you're lucky we handled it for you." I said "Quiet I instructed you three to keep you hands clean while in Vale." Cinder said thats kinda impossible with me I thought to myself "But we thought-" "Don't think obey." Cinder said "Get ready we are moving to phase 2" she said

We arrived at Beacon yesterday and I've done some investigating of my own I got up on the balcony and crouched (seen in background in Ozpin's office) and waited for Ironwood to show up he eventually entered and he had my father with him they all greeted each other and Professor Goodwitch left the room I left out boring parts of their conversation until I heard one thing "Ozpin i traveled here with my soldiers and Doctor Sparrow here due to Subject 13 escaping." Ironwood said "Well I'm sure in due time he will learn his destiny and change his mind." Ozpin said What? was all I could think when I felt a vibration in my pocket a notification from Cinder the message read meet me at our dorm ASAP. Shit better get going

A/N here are the story names in order

Book 1: RWBY :Chronicles of Subject 13 (current book)

Book 2: RWBY: My Demons

Book 3: RWBY: Redemption

Book 4: RWBY: Blood Lands

And more books to come also story titles may change. In this story there will be 22 chapters 21 being epilogue and 22 being a page for title book updates


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so on to chapter 3 I am hoping I don't get caught up in school work and game commentating on Youtube or just get flat out lazy but that might not happen because I'm really excited for my 4 book planned story also I changed Connor's height to 5'10 due to most males in RWBY being 6ft I wanted to have Connor be different anyways enjoy.

Chapter 3: Making Enemies And An A Friend

I walked back to the dorm and entered to see Cinder, Mercury. and Emerald in there Haven uniforms "Oh great the uniforms are ready can I have mine?" I asked "No sorry Connor I have other plans for you." Cinder replied "I need you to help Roman with the Atlas Paladin presentation to the White Fang." Cinder said "Okay when do I leave?" I asked "Now." she replied I walked out the door and like usual I put my mask and hood on.

I entered the warehouse at around 7 at night I was met by a short girl about 4'9

she held her umbrella out towards my chest trying to stop me from entering "It's okay Neo he's with us." I heard Roman say she then lowered her umbrella "Connor this is Neapolitan Neo this is Connor." he added Neo then gave a bow "Hey." I said she didn't say anything "Don't talk much?" I asked and she nodded I can see why her name was Neapolitan she add multi colored hair and two different colored eyes interesting I thought "Over this way Connor the presentation is about to start." Roman said

I stood on the stage and watched as the White Fang and new recruits entered I notice a cat fanus and a monkey fanus with their weapons better keep a close eye on them Roman was going on about his presentation when i noticed Neo staring at me probably wondering what I look like under my mask and hood all she could see was my eyes Roman noticed the two suspicious fanus and pointed towards them I reached for my rifle and suddenly I shot when off and everything went black I heard a window break and light game in from it Roman hopped in the paladin and went after them.

I hopped outside and saw a bullhead Neo followed me and we boarded it to see a white fang soldier in the pilot seat "Follow the robot." I told him "On it." he replied we took off and saw the highway chase two running on cars and two on a motorcycle I was already holding my rifle I aimed and shot at the motorcycle trying to hit the driver passenger or a tire I emptied my rifle and loaded another ten rounds and fired.

The fight continued under an underpass and the four huntresses were kicking Roman's ass and suddenly the robot fell apart really a big ass fucking robot and he still loses I hopped down a deflected a shot from a blonde girls weapon with my sword she shot another and Neo deflected it with her surprisingly sturdy umbrella "Ladies, Ice queen." Roman said is that Weiss Schnee I thought to myself "Hey!" she replied to Roman's smart ass remark "Neo if you would." Roman said as Neo took a bow and the blonde took the bait and destroyed decoys of us still have no idea how the hell Neo did that.

We sat on the bull head Roman went to the front "So Neo if something down here is my scroll number message me." she seemed to smile at his she already sent me a message can I see your face? is what it read "Sure." I replied I pulled down my mask and hood and she saw my face and blushed don't know what that was about I put my mask back on put my hood up and it was silent the rest of the flight eventually we landed at a dust plane port Back to Beacon see you around." I said to Neo she waved and I boarded a dust plane to Beacon

I felt something wet on my hand when I got off the plane and I looked down at my hand to realize the glass from the window cut me like a bitch. I can't use my aura a bit too dangerous still I need to get a bandage good thing I have that first aid kit. I walked to the dorms but had to hide seeing the four huntresses from earlier when they passed I entered the room only to see Cinder there "Everything turn out okay?" she asked "No four huntresses showed up and the paladin was destroyed." I replied I went for the first aid kit and she noticed "You okay?" she asked "Yeah just cut myself on glass." I said

"Why didn't you use your aura?" Cinder asked "When you found out about me where did you say I escaped from?" I asked "A prison why?" she asked There is more to it that I rather not go into." I replied becoming a weapon for the white fang is even worse than for Atlas I thought to myself "Okay." she replied I was so tired I didn't even change my clothes and went straight to bed.

I was woken up by Mercury "Wake up we are going over plans for the dance and also change into this" he said giving me a Haven uniform I took the uniform and went to get changed I returned and Cinder was sitting on one bed while Mercury and Emerald sat on the other I sat next to Emerald "So the plan for tomorrow night is you three will be in the dance as look outs while I am in the CCT getting our job done I will then head to the dance as an escape." Cinder said "Okay" we all said

What sucks about going undercover in school is having to go to classes I sat in the sparring room wearing a blue hoodie instead of my normal outfit and only had my swords had to keep my cover from the team whose name I heard is RWBY Mercury volunteered to fight Pyrrha Nikos while I am just sitting here thinking about that conversation between my father Ironwood and Ozpin what did he mean by learn my destiny am I following the wrong path? I thought as I formed a pissd off look on my face suddenly I was shaken back to reality "Connor! Mercury lost the fight you alright?" Emerald asked "Yeah I just have a lot on my mind." I said standing up and leaving


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dance Infiltration and The Shit Hits The Fan

I went to the dorm as night came and was about to put on my suit Cinder and the others were already in ready for their roles when I realized Ironwood will be there so I need to be careful and avoid him as best I can I had my suit on and headed out the door and to the dance I headed inside "Hello." said the blonde "Hey" I replied and went towards the punch bowl and got a glass of punch "Cinder how are things on your end?" I asked through my earpiece "Fine just had some company is all." she replied "There is a guest leaving." Emerald said Cinder sighed "Who?" Cinder asked "Ironwood!" replied Emerald I reached for my knife that I had in my suit Mercury must have saw me from across the room "Easy there Connor you'll have your chance." he said I sighed "Besides we are done here." Cinder said before I heard doors open shit "You guys think she is alright?" I asked

"She is fine Connor." Emerald said "Cinder are you on your way?" "Yes coming in south entrance." she replied I walked towards the entrance the moment she entered I took her hand and spun her towards the dance floor and put my hands on her waist while she finally realized what happened she put her hands around the back of my neck "So how was your night?" I asked "More eventful than I expected but they won't know what hit them." Cinder said "Good." I said then I don't know what went through my mind but I said it "You look beautiful." "Really? Thanks you look good too." Cinder replied "Thanks." was all I could say

The dance was coming to a close and me and Cinder went back early we got to the dorm room "Well I had fun tonight." Cinder said looking at me "Me too." I replied she ended up pulling me into a kiss she broke off "Keep doing this and I might just have to reward with more stuff like that." Cinder " she turned and entered the dorm room I was in the hallway dumbfounded that a woman two years older then me with a nice body kissed me "What the fuck just happened?" Mercury said from around the corner with Emerald "I have no fucking clue." I replied

The next day came and I was instructed by Cinder to head to Mount Glenn and meet with Roman and Neo who I still have been messaging with I boarded a bullhead and the white fang pilot took me out of the city and to Mount Glenn I entered the underground tunnel to see Roman with that girl in red we fought captive I put my mask on and hood and approached the two "Okay what the hell is going on?" I asked "Oh look if it isn't Connor." Roman said suddenly there was an explosion behind us we turned around to see the rest of her team "Fucking perfect not even here two minutes and shit is already going down." I said Red suddenly hopped over my shoulders and ran for her team "Somebody kill her!" Roman said I grabbed my rifle and shot at her but she was fucking fast

All shots fired missed even the White Fangs and Romans. Roman approached a White Fang member and told him to start the train "Connor be ready to hold them off Neo is already on the train." Roman said "On it!" I replied I got on to one of the train cars and waited the train started and we were heading down the tunnel then I heard an explosion what the fuck is going on I thought "They all have bombs!" is all I heard then a lot of banging and screaming but not the good kind if you know what I mean I hopped out of the train car and saw Red

"Well little Red riding hood looks like it's just me and you." I said "But first before we fight I would like to know the name of my opponents on team RWBY." I added "My name is Ruby then there is,Weiss,Blake,and my sister Yang." she replied she readied her scythe and shot behind her to fling herself at me a pulled up my sword and countered the attack I backed up and threw two knives from my throwing knife belt and held my main knife in my left hand and my sword in my right she shot four rounds at me and I deflected them I then kicked her making her lose balance and readied my blade for a stab when something wrapped around my hand I looked and saw a black pistol wrapped around my right hand

I turned to see the rest of team RWBY and the end of the line "Oh shit!" I yelled I cut the rope and ran past the rest of the team who now noticed the wall I readied my semblance and my aura to put a blue wall/barrier up to take most of the impact we slammed into the wall hard and I was knocked out I came to my senses to only see Grimm everywhere shit I was in Vale team RWBY and other hunters were already fighting grimm "Fuck where is Neo!?" I muttered remembering she was on the train I noticed Cinder along with Mercury and Emerald show up I looked at my leg which had some shrapnel in it I started to limp away and avoided as much as combat as I could I climbed a building with my bleeding leg more hunters showed up

I decided to help by reaching for my rifle and shooting at grimm I killed a few beowolves and some ursa I saw Professor Goodwitch come in and seal the hole the grimm were coming from I needed to find Cinder due to Atlas showing up as I was about to leave the rooftop there was Cinder behind me "So may I ask what happened?" she asked "It's a long story." I replied


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Adam Taurus and Prison break

I finished telling Cinder the story and Emerald along with Mercury showed up "Those kids sure did make a mess of things." Emerald said "A lot of fanus didn't make out of those tunnels you think the white fang will listen to us?" Mercury asked "No but they'll listen to me." Some guy in a trench coat said "And you are?" I asked "Adam Taurus I lead the White Fang now." Adam answered Neo came up the rooftop I waved hi and she bowed like usual "Roman is on that Atlas ship so Neo,and Connor you two will be breaking him out while Adam will get some files." Cinder said "Okay." I said

Nightfall came and I met with Adam and Neo on a rooftop the plan was to sneak in as stowaways on bullheads delivering supplies we arrived at an Atlas hanger and snuck in I put a silencer on my rifle I aimed up and shot a guard in the head Neo moved up and moved his body while Adam took out a second guard two guards were next to each other "Neo you take the one on the left I will take the one on the right." I whispered she responded with nod. She hit the guard in the head with her umbrella while I stabbed the other with my knife the three of us boarded the bullhead and hid behind some crates.

About an hour of waiting the bullhead took off and we were headed straight for the carrier once it landed we snuck out of the bullhead and split up me and Neo were going for Roman as Adam went to find the servers as me and Neo got closer to the cells three guards showed up Neo readied her blade and stabbed one and I shot the other two with with my rifle one in the head the other in the throat. We found the cell Roman was in I opened the door "What the hell do you- Oh it's you two." Roman said "I put my hand up to my earpiece Adam how are things on your end?" I asked "Good I found some interesting things here that will help us and I'm ready to go." Adam replied "Good." I said "Attention all troops we have intruders on the ship shoot to kill!"said the PA

"Shit never goes right does it." I said to myself Neo nodded her head "Adam get to the hanger we are taking a bullhead out of here." I said "On it." he replied Me Neo and Roman proceeded to the hanger ready to get on a bull head and three paladins showed up along with soldiers I got onto a bullheads machine gun and Neo hopped into a passenger seat while Roman got to the cockpit I readied the minigun mounted to the side and fired at the paladins and watched them explode one by one then I focused my fire on the soldiers then I saw Adam use his weapon on some guards stabbing three and shooting two he got on board and Roman took off we flew but bullheads didn't chase us

"Why are they not after us?" Roman asked "I don't think they want tomorrow's headline being planes fall from the sky killing hundreds." I said "Good point." Adam said We flew back to the warehouse were at and the white fang was there and mad as hell "Attention white fang to make up for lost members me and our associates managed to steal some documents containing a shipment of artillery guns and a chemical along with elite soldiers being trained." Adam said

My eyes widened as he read off the list of subjects 1-12 were in "training" reaching 13 scaring the hell out of me "Deceased." is what he read he handed Neo the files he already read off "14 Deceased 15 complete" Adam said Shit I thought he handed the last two files too Neo "Hey Neo can I see subject 13 and 15's files?" I asked she nodded and handed the files too me whoever stamped them put deceased over my photo and information what luck huh? As for 15 he had blue hair and grey eyes he has telepathic powers well looks like I have a new target.

A/N: The first book is nearly done this one might be the short one of the sires but stick around because as I post this chapter six might be done

Subject: 15

Name: Ryan Washington

Eyes: Grey

Hair:Long blue

Age:17

Height: 6'1

Clothing: All blue armor with a helmet with black visor

Blue 15 on left arm

Weapons: A double bladed sword that can shoot fire dust

Semblance: Telekinesis


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I walked to the meeting room to talk with Cinder and Adam about our plans as I entered there was Cinder who was sitting on the table "You okay?" I asked "Yeah I'm fine" Cinder said but I have seen that look before so I leaned in and kissed her and she was surprised I broke off after a couple of seconds "What was that for?" she asked "You looked like you need one." I said just then everyone came in the room I was giving the plan

"Okay so here is the plan the shipment of artillery guns is coming in tomorrow to an Atlas outpost you we have someone lead an assault on the outpost and steal them before they are setup that will be Adam,Neo,and Roman. Once we have the artillery guns we mount them in a good range near Beacon and bomb the hell out of it, also we can put that dust to use by mixing it with the shells. Cinder,Emerald and Mercury will head back to Beacon and make sure the hunters don't know what's coming I will handle the gas any questions?" I asked "Why are you going to the lab alone?" Emerald asked "I plan on doing stealth while there so it's best if I go alone." I replied

Only if they knew I thought as they left the room I went to retrieve my bag hidden behind a couch the others were sitting on in it was an Atlas uniform a Atlas assault rifle and pistol subject 15 was at the lab and I was going to kill him and get that gas in one go I hopped in a bullhead and flew to Atlas after a few hours I landed the bullhead in the forest I killed those hunters in when I first escape after walking for a while I made it to the checkpoint I walked up to the guard "You must be our new recruit." he said "Yes sir." I replied

The guard escorted me to my post and I left the minute he turned his back I went to find the gas and lucky me it was still on the truck Good so that solves that now to… I saw a red flash come towards me it landed in front of me and I was flown back "Hello subject 13." Ryan said "Great to see you two 15." I replied taking of my helmet I readied the rifle and fired off 20 rounds at him but he used his aura to deflect them he then attempted to crush me with the platform above me I managed to roll out of the way and got close to a wall "You're too late Connor Dark Sector will prevail!" Ryan said then escaped in a bullhead

Dark Sector what the hell is that I thought to myself fuck it I need to get gas to Cinder I looked at the truck and I was blown up I decided it was time to go and drove out of the lab in a Atlas truck I reached the rally point and Cinder was there "Good to see you made it back in one piece but where is the gas?" she asked "Yeah about that it got blown up." I said and boarded the bullhead as Cinder followed me and we flew back to the hideout without the gas as we arrived Neo,Roman,and Adam were there with the artillery guns I kept thinking of just what the hell Dark Sector was are they elite soldiers that Ironwood enlisted no something is up all I know is my hit list gets bigger everyday.

As me and Cinder joined with the rest of the group we decided to place the guns in

Forever fall and make our jobs easier "Connor you should get some rest you look tired as fuck." Mercury said "I think I will go do that." I left the meeting room and proceeded to a bedroom to sleep I changed in some black pajama pants and a white t-shirt I laid in the bed just about to sleep when suddenly the door opened I turned on the lamp on the table next to the bed.

"Room for one more?" Cinder asked "Yes." I replied Cinder walked towards the bed and untied the knots on the front and back of her dress standing there in front of me in a black bra and her black shorts that did not last long as she took off her shorts to reveal her black panties she got onto the bed with me and we started to kiss our tongues began to fight as and finally we broke off for air I reached around her back ready to unhook the clasp of her bra when suddenly Neo walked in

Neo's face was a red as cherries and so was mine she then left the room before I could say anything I looked at Cinder and pushed her off and went after Neo I stopped by Roman "Roman have you seen Neo?" I asked "Nope she went to go get you to tell you something." Roman replied suddenly there was an explosion "Oh what is it now!" me and Roman said in unison we looked over to see Atlas soldiers and hunters running towards us "Perfect fucking perfect." I said

I ran to my room to see Cinder left I changed and grabbed my equipment I left the mask on my bed and ran back out to fight I drew my sword and sliced one of the Atlas soldiers I reached for one of my throwing knives and threw it into a hunters head. I grabbed my rifle and shot off three rounds into some soldiers heads another explosion went off behind me and there was subject 15 standing there with my father and soldiers with black assault rifles suddenly they shot at Atlas soldiers and us I hopped behind some crates where Mercury and Emerald went after Mercury took a hit

I looked over at the Dark Sector group about time I figured out what the fuck they were I ducked down "What the fuck is going on?!" Roman yelled as he joined us "A goddamn three way standoff!" I yelled in response White fang members were fighting hunters and Dark Sector at the same time I looked at my father on top of a all black Atlas Paladin I grabbed my knife and ran over towards him I hopped up but was flown back by subject 15 "Alright you prick you want to use semblances? Well I will give you one!" I yelled and put my knife in it's sheath and activated my semblance I had blue lines on face ready to kick his ass I charged at him and delivered a punch the face

He readied his sword and shot some fire dust at me my aura didn't block it but it absorbed it and the lines on my face were glowing red I ran up to him and kicked him in the stomach which burned him this is fucking new I thought to myself then an explosion from a grenade flew us to the center of the room where some stopped and looked at us "You know Connor you should be fighting for us we could use someone like you to destroy Atlas and rule all of Remnant." Ryan said

At that point I was pissed "I will not become someones weapon!" I charged at him and he used his semblance to throw me back into a wall I landed next to team RWBY, Ironwood,and Ozpin I got up and charged at 15 only to twist his arm around leaving a burn I then lifted him from his arm and smashed him into the ground I placed my right foot on his back and pulled on it "Stop please! It hurts so damn much!" he begged "Not so tough now are you?!" I responded just then his arm disconnected from his body and he was bleeding a pool of blood and died I threw the arm to the side "One less problem to worry about!" I yelled


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: New friend and New life

I heard a loud bang and I felt a warm liquid run down my shirt I had been shot in the back and through the chest I turned to see Cinder holding a White fang pistol and I blacked out as I watched her walk away It's nice when you pass out you never know what is happening around you but you know when you wake up it won't be pleasant and god I hate being right

I woke up on board a stolen Atlas battleship chained up to a pole and a guy who locked about my age next to me a white fang guard came into the room "Eat up." he said putting a plate in front of us he left the room I looked at the guy "Well I'm not hungry so I will try and escape you can stay here if you want." I said "Hey fuck face!" I yelled to get the guards attention "What!" the guard yelled walking in "I need to use the bathroom." I said he came close to unhook the chain and put handcuffs on I then started to choke him he passed out

I looked at the other guy and grabbed the key and unlocked him "Any chance you are a hunter?" I asked "Yep and you are Subject 13." he said "Alright well what is your name?" I asked "Colton Baker" he said "Okay Colton sick with me and my name is Connor." I grabbed the guards pistol and knife while Colton took the rifle I went down to the cargo bay and Colton followed "So what's the plan?" he asked "We head to the control room turned this around to Forever Fall and use the guns on this thing to blow up those artillery guns." I said "Good sounds like a plan." he replied "Well get ready we are going loud." I said

I pulled up my pistol and shot two guards in the head Colton shot three more with his rifle I grabbed one of the guards rifles and we continued our way to the control room white fang was coming to kill us "Colton right side!" I shouted Colton sprayed them down then a group aimed their rifles at me I threw my knife in one of their heads and shot the rest we fought our way through the ship until we finally reached the control room I kicked in the door I expect a white fang lieutenant but instead I found Neo there

I lowered my gun Colton raised his rifle and I pulled it down "Don't shoot wait outside." I said Colton walked out of the room and I walked over to Neo who slapped the hell out of me "What the hell was that for!?" I asked "You seriously never took any hint and you're still clueless I like you a lot Connor." Neo said "Hold on first you spoke and you like me?" I asked "Yes and walking in on you and Cinder broke me because I need to tell you that." Neo said tearing up I picked up her chin and kissed her "I'm sorry." I said "You really are an idiot." Neo said laughing

"So what is your plan since you gunned down the white fang on board?" Neo asked "Me and Colton plan on taking out the artillery guns in Forever Fall using the guns on board." I replied "Sounds good to me." she replied "Colton get to those guns and be ready!" I shouted outside the doorway "Okay!" he replied in response I sat in the pilot seat and Neo in the passenger seat next to me "Neo any chance you know where the those huntertreeses are?" I asked "Below deck why?" she asked "Go release them we are going to need help bring them up here to talk to me." I said

After a while Ozpin and team RWBY along with Ironwood entered the cockpit I set the autopilot for Forever Fall and turned to face the huntress I looked at Ironwood "Listen you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you but there is the old saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend." I said "What changes your mind all of a sudden?" Weiss asked "Getting shot in the back." I replied "Look I'm sorry for the things I have done but I will prove myself to you all I can help." I said and that did the trick they seemed to smile "One more thing any chance you guys know Colton?" I asked "Yeah that's my boyfriend." Yang said "He's at the ships cannons also you guys should head there and be ready." I said they all left the cockpit and it was just me and Neo "So we are good guys now?" Neo asked "Yeah." I said Neo and I smiled at thinking about our new lives A/N: Two more Chapters! Until book 2 also here is my second OC Colton's character description

Name: Colton Baker

Hair: Long and Black

Eyes Black

Age:17

Weapon: White Katana with a rifle built into the blade

Semblance: Portals of darkness

Clothes: A black Trench coat blue jeans and a red t-shirt and black boots


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The battle begins

"Heads up we are nearly to the guns ready those cannons and open fire the moment we are in range!" I said over the loudspeaker I looked at the terminal and saw ten guns were armed and ready to fire the artillery guns below were already firing at Beacon shit "Open fire!" I yelled the guns below were soon hit with cannons and were blowing up thats a good sign but we got closer to Beacon and the alarm was ringing great the side of the ship was hit by some stolen Atlas paladin fire while the Atlas soldiers were destroying them suddenly one of the engines cut out steered the ship towards the water "Get to those bullheads we are leaving!" I yelled Me and Neo ran towards the bullheads and got on one with team RWBY and Colton

We flew down having Ironwood and Ozpin the pilot seats and the ship crashed into the ocean the bullhead landed and there was some other hunters along with Atlas soldiers ready to take orders "I want Paladins ready for those White Fang soldiers!" Ironwood ordered "Well my students today we need to defend our school ready your weapons for a fight!" Ozpin said I looked over the horizon and say bullheads flying in I then looked at Ironwood "I need a weapon." Ironwood picked up and Atlas rifle and threw it to me I then aimed up and shot a pilot

Everyone looked at me in surprise as the bullhead went down I loaded another mag in to the rifle and some White fang were roping in Ruby charged at them with her scythe taking out six of them followed by Yang and Colton Yang used her weapons to fling back five members and Colton used his semblance to teleport them off the edge Blake and Weiss were off attacking other soldiers and me and Neo were surrounded "You ready?" I asked "Hell yeah!" she replied she used her umbrella to block out bullets while I hopped over and shot them Neo pulled out her blade and stabbed two guards.

The battle looked like we were going to win until I looked up and saw some bullheads with strange symbols on them "Fuck Dark Sector!" I yelled out to warn the others so now we had White Fang, Dark Sector and Atlas shooting at each other along with Hunters I fired at both it was hard to do but we managed to hold the line with all the chaos going on Paladins were shooting down bullheads blood everywhere and shells on the ground explosions

Looked around and watched soldiers on the three sides fall and die sprayed by bullets man the only time you see shit like this is in movies we all retreated to some sandbags but continued to hold position and keep fighting I was next to Ironwood who only had an Atlas pistol

"This whole situation is fucked!" I said "Not for long." he replied he pointed towards the sky and there was a group of Atlas battleships firing at the White Fang and Dark Sector

"Keep firing if you wanna live!" I yelled then shot some retreating soldiers Atlas returned fire Dark Sector was finally on the run the White Fang was all eliminated everyone was cheering and people were hugging and shaking hands I was smiling but somewhere in the back of my mind i was not over I was right when it showed up

A pod was falling from the sky and it made touch down in the courtyard in front of us the pod opened showing all black robot with a blue visor and a big ass red sword "Bio weapon Project Zeus." is all it said in a robot voice it aimed it's sword at a group of soldiers and a laser came out the top of the blade turning the soldiers into ash "Holy shit!" I yelled out I aimed my rifle and started shooting at it that didn't do shit well Plan B.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: TS-13 vs. Project Zeus

A/N: TS=Test subject Final chapter then book 2! This chapter will be short only containing a fight and some dialogue

I put my rifle onto my back and used my semblance my eyes lit up blue and I charged at the robot and hopped onto its back up my rifle and fired into its back and it threw me off Yang Colton and Blake charged the robot but were flown back the second team too attack was Ruby Weiss and Neo they charged it and Ruby cut it a few times and Weiss used her dust to give it few explosions Neo was helping with a few cuts of her blade to the robots back. Zeus then fought back throwing Ruby into Yang and knocked Weiss back finally it threw Neo at a wall and she was knocked out and Zeus was going in for a swing once I was recovered I saw what was about to happen

I used my semblance and charged the robot as I ran towards it I picked up a dead hunters all black longsword which had fire dust in the handle to transfer to the blade I lit the blade and stabbed it in the back and hung on punching the hell out of it with my other hand and pieces of armor were coming off "Colton get Neo out of there!" I yelled out "On it!" Colton replied Colton put a portal underneath Neo well I guess that works I thought to myself Zeus threw me off and was going to slice me in half I moved my foot up and it caught the blade

"Wow!" Ruby said I then kicked it out of the way with my other foot and reached for an Atlas rifle and opened fire in its face I got up and jumped back Zeus attempted to shoot its laser at me but I was quick enough to dodge it. I was punched into the fountain "That's it now I'm fucking pissed!" I yelled I took the stone sword from the stache and swung at Zeus I hit it and again and again it dropped it's blade and I dropped mine I picked up its sword and put the tip in its head I pulled the trigger and the laser came out and went through its head

Just to be safe I ripped its head off and threw it into the ocean everyone started cheering and I felt like shit I felt woozy and I could hardly keep my balance I tried to fight it but I passed out. Next thing I know I'm in a dark room suddenly a light comes on and there I am another hearing a voice "You know Connor this thing we have in us it's so much more than a semblance." he said "What is going on?" I asked We are inside your head I'm you using berserker rage which is not a semblance." he repeated "Then what is it?" I asked

"A power inherited from your father he had this and it passed onto you and when I say your father I mean your real one not that prick." the voice said "Wait he is not my dad?" I asked "No your real dad was an honorable man who wanted what was best for you he left you at the wrong door step intended of using your power to support Dark Sector and use you as a weapon not Ironwood. So hate Atlas or not just remember that prick is not your father your real father was James Mason by the way also enjoy your victory and spend time with Neo." the voice said

I woke up with Neo next to the bed with white eyes "I'm okay." I told her She hugged me "I know you just passed out from using your aura to keep you alive in battle." Neo said Ironwood entered the room and so did Ozpin "So mister-"Ozpin started "Mason is not my real father from what I assumed my power told me." I said "Okay well mister Mason what is next?" Ozpin asked "General any chance I can join your military?" I asked "Well I have been thinking of making an elite unit." Ironwood said "So I take that as a yes?" I asked "Yeah thats right." he said and left the room "Neo I want you to join Beacon okay I will be in training for a while." I said "Okay." she replied "Ozpin are you okay with that?" I asked "We could used more students after what has happened." he replied "Good so it is settled then." I said

I left the room with Neo to get proper introductions with team RWBY apparently had fixed the school with magic so everything was normal I approached the table team RWBY was at and sat down next to Colton and Neo sat across from me another team was on her left "So proper introductions are in order?" I asked everyone nodded looking at me "Well I'm Connor Mason." we went down in order as I was introduced to teams JNPR "So what's next for you and Neo Connor?" Ruby asked "Well first Neo and Yang need to make friends after that train fight." I said looking at the two they both apologized and I continued Neo will be here at Beacon and I will be joining an elite squad in the Atlas military." I said

"Really if thats the case I'm joining two my team died in the attack." Colton said "Shit sorry for your loss man I said "I lost my parents the only thing I'm scared to lose is the girl next to me." he said looking at Yang I smiled Me and Neo got up and left after an hour of talking with the two teams "So you leave when?" Neo asked "I don't know but with all that's going on I'm sure I will see you again soon." I said Ozpin stopped by us "Neo you will be placed on team RWBY but the name will remain the same." he said and gave us directions to an extra dorm I walked with Neo then I realized something I still had that sword from the courtyard on me "Neo I will see in the dorm I need to check on something." I said

I ran off and kicked the dorms door opened and looked around it was empty this room I was standing in was the one me Cinder Emerald and Mercury stayed in I grabbed my stuff put it by the door and searched the room for anything there was nothing I could find useful I walked back with my stuff and kept it in its bag and laid down on the bed as Neo was sitting at the desk she hopped into bed next to me and curled up there shit I will miss this I thought to myself

A few days later

Me and Colton packed our shit and were at the dust plane ready to go to Atlas we hugged and kissed our girlfriends and said goodbye to our friends we got onto the dust plane "You ready?" Colton asked "Hell yeah." I replied we sat on the ship for hours when it landed and looked at the training camp well this is going to be fun I thought the drill sergeant looked at us as we entered the camp "How the in hell did you two pretty boys wind up here he yelled in our faces Got lost on our way to College sir!" Colton replied and I laughed so me and my new best friend training to fight a war.

A/N: Well book one is over also that line Colton says at the end is from the movie Jarhead in book two be ready for a year later of Colton and Connor being in training and leaving what will happen in book 2 RWBY: Battle of the Brave

Booklist as of 2/10/15

Book 1: Chronicles of subject 13

Book 2: Battle of the Brave

Book 3: Bloodlands

Book 4: Battle Cry

Book 5: Rise of a Hunter (Colton's POV of the story from episode one all the way to meeting Connor)

Facts about this story:

Connor was suppose to be a good guy and the pairing was going to be Blake and

Connor

Colton is actually the main character from my first RWBY story I mentioned in the A/N in

chapter 1

Connor being a test subject along with Project Zeus is inspired by my favorite flash game

Thing Thing (legit name)

Dark Sector was an idea I had in the middle of typing

Dark Sector was going to originally own Dark Sector as a private military company as I

typed but decided It should good to John Sparrow or to be a traitor

Book two may be out by this weekend

To find book two the main pairing will be OC and Neo in the filters or just check back on

my account to see it


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Okay so I changed the story from being books to acts and this is Act 2 also I noticed chapter 8 was a bunch of coding or whatever and fixed it I don't know what happened but I apologize for it and here is chapter 1 of Act 2

Name: Connor Mason

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Short black hair

Age: 19

Height: 5'10

Other: Black 13 on left arm

Semblance: Berserker Rage

Weapon: A black lever action rifle with iron sights but have a red dot in the middle of the sight and folds into a all black longsword named Midnight

Clothing: Gray coat with a Black hood and a gray t-shirt with black pants and black boots

Name: Colton Baker

Eyes: Black

Hair:Long and Black

Age: 18

Height: 6'0

Semblance: Darkness Portals

Weapon: White Katna that has a rifle built into the blade Named Echo (rifle is loud giving the name Echo)

Clothing: A black Trench coat blue jeans and a red t-shirt and black boots

Name: Brandon Lewis

Eyes: Grey

Hair: long brown

Age: 18

Height: 6'1

Semblance: Motion control can slow down time to make a perfect shot

Weapon: A black Barrett .50 Caliber sniper rifle that folds into a dual bladed sword named Shadow

A Black longsleeve shirt with a gray military vest over it blue jeans and brown boots

Name: Jason Dunn

Eyes: Green

Hair: short blonde

Age: 17

Height: 6'5

Semblance: Can fire an explosive red lightning bolt from his left hand

Weapon:A grenade launcher with a blade at the end of it (just think of the brute shot from Halo) Judgement

Clothing a brown leather jacket and a blue t-shirt underneath with black pants and dark brown boots

Chapter 1: We were Soldiers

"Target location in sight." Brandon said "Copy that I replied keep us covered with that suppressed sniper of yours." I replied through my earpiece "Colton Jason move up." I said The three of us moved up with silenced Atlas rifles. the three of us moved up to the house and I looked through the window "Six tangos in main room boss." Jason said alright "Colton you and Jason take the front door I will enter through the garage Brandon aim towards the main window." I ordered

Everyone got into position "Three two one go!" I ordered the three of us entered into the main room I shot two soldiers in the head Colton shot two and Jason and Brandon got the final two "Alright we need to secure that VIP." Colton said we walked down the hall to the final door and kicked it in there was the VIP being held at gunpoint until Brandon took the shot and hit that mother fucker in the head "Atlas rescue team here to get you out." I said "Thank you." he replied

We met up with Brandon outside "Command we have the VIP requesting evacuation over roger that bullhead inbound" Command replied we saw the bullhead land down and the vip got on board "Simulation complete" said an AI's voice a white Atlas humvee pulled up and out stepped Lieutenant Briggs we stood at attention "Excellent work Ironwood was watching get in the humvee you guys will be seeing him now." he said "Yes sir." we all replied we put our weapons down on a table and hopped in the humvee we stopped at the command room and walked inside and up to Ironwoods office "Well gentlemen it has been a year and it is safe to say you four are ready come with me." he said

"Gear up we will be heading to Beacon." Ironwood said leaving we all approached the the outfits and geared up after I took off my armor and picked up our weapons I looked at my left arm and saw the black 13 one year since I broke out of that Atlas lab killed innocents for the white fang. Stole Atlas equipment fell in love with Cinder then got betrayed by her and accidently broke Neo's heart thankfully she forgave me and helped me and the hunters destroy those weapons. Only for project Zeus to show up when we tried to defend Beacon from John Sparrow's Dark Sector organization and the White Fang now here we are me and Colton in the military and my girlfriend Neo at Beacon.

I had my outfit on "You guys ready?" I said exiting the changing room "Hell yeah!" Jason said "Cool it Jace we are traveling with Ironwood make a good impression." Brandon said we approached the bullhead the bull head took off and we were off to Beacon it was 4 pm when we left and we arrived at 10pm wow six hour trip

I exited the bullhead with Ironwood and the rest of my team. Ironwood approached Ozpin "It's been a year Ozpin it is good to see you." Ironwood said as they shook hands "As for you it is also nice seeing to familiar faces here." Ozpin said "It is nice seeing you also Ozpin." I said we were later show to our dorm room the Atlas ship Ironwood stayed on before was going to arrive in two hours so he would stay there I looked at the door across from me and it was Neo's room I knocked on the door and heard footsteps coming towards the door and there was Neo in a pink tank top and brown sleeping pants she looked up at me and hugged me

I hugged her and the rest of my team was just watching us "I'm happy you are back." Neo said "What says that the hug you pulled me in or the tears coming out of your eyes I can't tell." I said and Neo punched my arm she reached for my bags and used her semblance and teleported into her room "Okay guys looks like I'm staying in here" I said over my shoulder "Lucky bastard" I heard Jason say I sat on the bed next to Neo and pulled out my pajamas A white t-shirt and black sweatpants and I went into the bathroom

I changed and hopped into bed with Neo who ended up getting on top of me and putting me in a makeout session and we both parted for air after a couple of minutes Neo laid back down next to me "Goodnight." I said then kissed her forehead "Goodnight." she replied curled up next to me man I missed this I thought to myself drifting off to sleep


End file.
